Previously we developed conditions for EC cell differentiation to neuronal precusor cells. We identified genes that changed expression during retinoic acid-induced differentiation to neuronal precursor cells. Progress: We found that ACF and Mi2 could have opposing effects on transcription-factor directed chromatin remodeling. We found that Snf2H could both activate and repress transcription. Future: We are interested in determining whether these remodeling enzymes are using different mechanisms.